project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporeon/HGSS
Hooray! Important Matchups * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Eevee might actually have a better defensive matchup here, due to Ghost immunity, but has no real offensive moves to exploit that advantage with, whereas Vaporeon gets Surf access. However, Vaporeon is also slower than the ghosts, which will likely outspeed and use Hypnosis or Curse; one Surf should be enough for Gastly and the two Haunter, while Gengar may require two, thus making the KO more difficult if it keeps spamming Hypnosis. Sleep needs to be healed right away to avoid Shadow Ball damage piling up, and the possible Special Defense drops as well; Vaporeon has a lot of bulk, but healing items are not very effective on it due to its outstanding base HP, and it's still susceptible to critical hits. * Eusine (Cianwood City): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): If you've already been at the Lake of Rage and picked up the Choice Specs, now is probably the best time to use them. Primeape should be OHKOed by Surf, though it will outspeed Vaporeon and probably start setting up Double Teams; if it happens to score a Focus Punch, that will mean huge trouble for anyone needing to take it, not just Vaporeon. Poliwrath is best fought with Shadow Ball, though if you use the Choice Specs, you will need to switch Vaporeon out of battle before you fight Chuck's second Pokémon, as Surf will really not do much. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): A Surf fest, simple as that! But avoid the Magnemite if you are unsure whether you can outspeed them or not; STAB Thunderbolt is scary coming from something like them, with a high base Special Attack even at their first evolution stage. On the other hand, Steelix is really easy. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel and Dewgong will fall to a couple Shadow Balls or three, and are not really able to damage Vaporeon significantly in the process. Piloswine is weak to Surf, so it should be a no-brainer. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Basement): * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Gyarados can be stalled with Ice Beam or Shadow Ball; Dragon Rage is thankfully not as scary with Vaporeon's incredible HP, and Bite might actually do more. Unless you get a bad case of flinchhax, you should make it with some healing. Ice Beam is also fantastic for the two Dragonair, though one of them does have Thunderbolt, and a weakened Vaporeon will not fancy that. As for Kingdra, depending on Vaporeon's stats, a Sniper critical Hyper Beam may or may not one-shot from full health, and a critical Dragon Pulse will come close to that; if you take the Ice Beam route, be prepared for the worst. Sadly, this is also probably the best way of dealing with Clair's ace, as there aren't very many things that can take a critical anything from it. If you're feeling confident and/or brave, you can put something weak to Water against Kingdra first, then switch to Vaporeon in hopes that it will Surf and recover some of Vaporeon's health with Water Absorb; that is, assuming that Vaporeon is wounded from the previous battles. The Choice Scarf might help if you have it, since Ice Beam is all that Vaporeon needs to use in this battle; it will prevent flinchhax from Gyarados' Bite and Vaporeon won't get hit by Thunderbolt. The Choice Specs will also work well, making the Kingdra KO faster. * Ho-Oh (HeartGold only): * Lugia (SoulSilver only): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Choice Scarf and Shadow Ball. GG! * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Spamming Surf should work for Ariados and Venomoth. Ice Beam is better for Crobat, which also likes using Double Team, much like many of the ninja's Pokémon. Forretress is best avoided since it can explode, and Vaporeon doesn't want that; likewise, Muk's Gunk Shot is not worth risking Vaporeon's life over, as a crit from it could deal preposterous amounts of damage, as well as the annoying chance of poisoning. It also has good Special Defense and Black Sludge, meaning KOing it with Vaporeon will be hard. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves Recommended moveset: Other Eevee's stats Vaporeon's stats * What Nature do I want? * At what point in the game should I be evolved? * How good is Vaporeon in a Nuzlocke? * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:Water-Type Category:Johto Category:Heart Gold/Soul Silver